Dinner, Dancing & Football
by sunnycouger
Summary: When Kyle and Tess realise their feelings for each other have grown beyond the sibling like, they do the only think they can do...call their friends. Mainly Kyle/Tess and Alex/Isabel but there will also be some Max/Liz
1. A "Date"???!!!??

Dinner, Dancing and Football: A Guy's Guide to Successfully Pursuing A Chezkoslovakian.  
  
It was 12am and Kyle Valenti was restless. He was waiting on Tess Harding to return from her "date" with Max Evans- her "destined" mate. Kyle looked at his watch with a strange feeling- she had been gone 3 hours and 37 minutes. And counting. He turned the TV off and sighed. Why did he keep doing this to himself? She wasn't interested in him! Why couldn't he just live with that? He looked at the table in front of him and began repeatedly banging his head off it.  
  
Bang! He was hopeless.trust him to fall in love with another girl who had a thing for Max Evans.  
  
Bang! Not only another girl but an ALIEN girl that was married to Max on another planet.  
  
Bang! Why did she have to live in his house? Why did she have to live in his town?  
  
Bang! Or in his state?  
  
Bang! Or on his planet?  
  
Bang! As he had his head against the table surface he heard the door open and her voice say goodbye. He quickly lay down and pretended to be asleep. All the while, his eyes were forced shut as he silently pleaded.  
  
i"Say goodnight. Close the door and please don't kiss him.or invite him in. Close the door and come in alone!"/i  
  
"You can stop pretending to be asleep now Kyle, I'm home."  
  
With that Kyle opened one eye and pretended to yawn as he sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Oh, Tess.I didn't hear you come in. Did you have a good."date"."  
  
He forced the word out and gave her a half smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sure you weren't pretending.so it wasn't you that was banging your head of the table when I looked in the window?"  
  
"I didn't! I was looking for something.on the floor.and it might have "appeared" I had banged my head but.Evans didn't see me did he?"  
  
"No. He wasn't there."  
  
She sighed as she sat down beside him and he looked at her intently. She really was beautiful. Her blonde hair had been tied up and a few strands framed her face. Her sky blue eyes were hypnotic.and he could get lost within them forever. Max Evans was a fool to reject her before. But for being out on a date with the guy she'd been pursuing for over a year she looked really tired.and upset.  
  
"Tess, I heard you say goodbye to.."  
  
"To Alex, he took me home. Not Max."  
  
"Alex? But I thought you and Max were having dinner."  
  
"So did I. We were at the restaurant all of two minutes when he said he wasn't feeling well. I drove him home and I met Alex and Isabel, so we all went to the Crashdown. Max made an amazing recovery then.and he looked positively the picture of health when Liz joined us. I guess he just didn't feel well enough to be alone with me."  
  
"I'm sorry Tess. He shouldn't treat you like that. I'll speak to him. You.you deserve more than that Tess. You deserve to be with a guy who only wants to be with you. You deserve to be with someone that loves you."  
  
i"Someone who loves you like I do."/i He silently added.  
  
She looked at him and smiled bitter-sweetly to herself. Why couldn't Max be like Kyle? Why couldn't she admit that she had already let herself fall in love with Kyle? It had been so easy. Of course he thought of her as a sister and she DEFINITELY didn't think of him as a brother.so it would never work out. She sighed loudly and lay back and looked at the ceiling. Nothing ever was easy for her.come to Roswell, break up a perfectly happy couple, fall for her "destiny", see her "dad" die, move in with the sheriff, fall for his son and then the other guy gets interested.kind of. Life couldn't possibly get much more complicated.  
  
"Thanks Kyle. I know that Max and me will never be anything on this planet.I had accepted that. I had even gotten over him, a little anyway. And then he asks me out to dump me after 2 seconds. I never EVER intend to date him again. We just want different things. He wants Liz and I.I don't want to be the "re-bound girl", not any more.I'm over him. I just want to be happy with someone that I can trust.and love."  
  
i"Someone like you.someone I love like I love you./i  
  
He wanted to punch Max. He shouldn't be allowed to treat her like this. No one should make her feel like this. He looked at her.she just looked hurt. He gingerly put his hand on her shoulder and she turned and looked at him.  
  
"You know that I'll always be here for you, don't you? No matter what happens. Unless of course you all decide you want to take over the planet and fry us all with your "death-ray eyes".I might have to let you handle that on your own."  
  
She began to laugh gently and he began to smile as he turned and looked at her face.  
  
"Tess? Umm, why don't you and me go out tomorrow night, just the two of us?"  
  
He didn't know why he said it but he couldn't stop the words escaping from his lips. In a way he dreaded the reply and he realised that it might be too much for her to handle so he quickly added:  
  
"That way you.can try and forget about a certain alien "leader", and I can actually pretend to have a social life. I'll even pay. Besides, that way Amy and my dad can be alone."  
  
She looked at him, he almost looked.nervous? She was so surprised when he had first asked.surprised.but happy? She HAD been happy when he had asked her. Of course then he went and implied the "just friends" thing.but it was a start. She still wanted to spend time with him.like a normal girl. She would never have that with Max.she'd always be his alien destiny. She'd always be second best. Defective.  
  
"Kyle.thank you. I'd really like to spend some time away from the whole "alien" thing. I'd love to go out with you. It'll be nice to be normal."  
  
"Tess.you'll never be "normal". You will always be special with or without your alien mumbo jumbo stuff. At least, you'll always be special to me."  
  
"I.I.Thank you Kyle."  
  
She smiled broadly.and her heart began to beat wildly. No one had said she was "special" before. She had never felt this way before. And for the first time she knew what she wanted: this. And Kyle. Forget Max, she didn't need him. She didn't even want him. She smiled as he looked at her shyly.she had to make the effort. Just let him know that she was interested and leave the ball in his court.  
  
"So? It's a date tomorrow?"  
  
"A date? Yeah, tomorrow.it's a "date""  
  
i"Did she just say "date"? And did I just say "date" back?"/i  
  
"Good, you can pick me up about 7pm, ok?"  
  
"Umm, sure.7pm."  
  
"Goodnight Kyle.I better go to bed."  
  
"Goodnight.Tess."  
  
With that he sat alone.going over what had happened.and what had been said.  
  
i"Date tomorrow. "Pick me up about 7pm". "I'd love to go out with you.""/i  
  
As he finished going over in his head he quickly jumped of the couch and ran towards the phone and began to dial. As the voice began talking he cut it off with a loud whisper.  
  
"Alex? It's Kyle. I'm sorry it's late but I.believe it or not, need your help. What do alien girls like to do? I have a date with Tess tomorrow night.so can we meet up? Tomorrow at your house.great. And Alex? Can you not say anything to Izzy? Thanks."  
  
With that he went and lay down on the couch. Happy.  
  
In the bedroom Tess had her cell-phone at her ear waiting on it getting answered. She was lying on the bed, wearing the football jersey that she now owned and she couldn't stop from smiling.  
  
"Isabel? Hi.no I know it's late I'm sorry, that's why I called your cell. I need your help. No.nothing like that, it's just.I have a date with Kyle tomorrow night and.ok, I'll see you in the morning. No can it be here? Thanks. Oh, and Isabel? Can you please not say anything to Alex or Max? Thanks a lot. Goodnight."  
  
With that she hung up the cell-phone and began replaying the events of the night. Maybe this was the start of something good for her. And with that she lay down and stared at the ceiling.anxious for tomorrow to come, and for the first time in months.maybe ever, she was happy.  
  
TBC 


	2. A Friendly ear...well, almost...

Dinner, Dancing and Football: A Guy's Guide to Successfully Pursuing A Chezkoslovakian.  
  
It was 8am Saturday morning and Alex Whitman was asleep in bed. He hadn't got to sleep until late and despite the incessant ringing beside his bed he didn't want to move. After a moment he removed the pillow from on top of his head and grappled for the phone beside that had been ringing for the past 5 minutes. This had better be good! He sighed as he began speaking.ready to lay into the caller  
  
"Hello? Kyle...if that's you I told you I'll see you at 10.30! Oh.oh Isabel.it's you.sorry."  
  
"Oh god I yelled at her.I yelled at her. She called me and I yelled at her! Oh god."  
  
"Is everything ok? I'm sorry I yelled at you I thought you were Kyle.again. Where are you? Outside? My house? Ok, I'll be down in two minutes.bye."  
  
He jumped out of bed and ran to the window to see Isabel standing nonchalantly against the jeep, looking up at his bedroom window. As she saw him she gave him a slow, sexy smile. Seeing this he pinched himself hard- he had to be dreaming. Opening his eyes again and seeing that she was still there.he quickly ran and grabbed clothes to get ready.  
  
Isabel Evans smiled as she saw him run from the window.he was so adorable. She could quite happily spend the day just watching him from afar- if she had the stalker instincts of Michael that is. The way he smiled when he was happy could melt glaciers.and the fact that he had no idea how irresistible he was just made him that little bit more attractive.  
  
"Business Isabel.you're here to help Tess.not yourself. You and Alex can play later.just work first- fun later!"  
  
With that she began to gently hum as she casually played with her hair, thinking about what they should do together later.  
  
"Thinking about something?"  
  
"Or someone? Thinking of me?"  
  
She turned around and saw Alex giving her a coy smile.he knew exactly what was going through her head.  
  
"Alex? Oh god, I was.I was a million miles away.I didn't hear you. Thanks for coming out.I know it's a bit early but I need your help. Well, actually Tess needs my help so that's what I want you to help me with. "  
  
His buoyant mood deflated a little when he heard her words. Despite the fact that she was babbling, which Isabel Evans NEVER did unless she was around him, she didn't come to see him for the reason that he had initially thought she had come to see him for. He was looking for something more along the lines of "I couldn't wait to see you." Or "I want to generate some information."  
  
"I seem to be popular with the advice.I'm seeing Kyle in about an hour. He called me about 5 times last night; really nervous about a sort of date him and Tess are going out on. He said I wasn't to mention anything to you."  
  
"He did, did he?"  
  
"Silly boy Kyle.trying to get Alex to keep secrets."  
  
"Tess called me late last night and again at 6.30 this morning. She said the same about me telling you. I'm seeing her later.she is so nervous. It's kinda funny."  
  
"So since this is a flying visit what do you need to know?"  
  
"Umm, you "know" Kyle. What does he like? You know what did Liz use to do when she went out with him? Does he like any clothes in particular? A certain colour?"  
  
"I bet he goes for halter necks and hot pants, sexist jerk. Hmmm, I think I'll wear that new red top and my leather trousers tonight. He's worked for it..."  
  
"I don't think she really did anything.you might be better asking her though. Of course, she might not be up for helping Tess. You should tell Tess that she should try and be herself.he doesn't need anyone messing him around. As much as I love Liz, I know she hurt him. So maybe she should take it slow, Kyle and Tess have both been hurt. Just an idea."  
  
She looked at him and impulsively gave him a kiss. He was so sensitive and loveable. She couldn't help but want to kiss him.she couldn't help but love him.  
  
"Wow. I um.I um thanks."  
  
"Thanks? For what?"  
  
"For being you.and letting me be with you."  
  
"For being great, for being thoughtful, for letting me love you. For loving me back."  
  
She smiled and reluctantly began to walk away.  
  
"I better go, Tess will already be running up the walls. I'll see you tonight won't I?"  
  
He reached for her hand and kissed it softly. 6 months ago and this wouldn't have happened. She would have been busy with Grant and he would have been in Sweden trying to forget about her. 6 months ago and they wouldn't have been ready for this. Now? The timing was perfect.  
  
"Try and stop me. I'll see you about 7.30pm ok? Goodbye Isabel. I'll see you later."  
  
With that he helped her into the jeep and she drove of. He stood watching her disappear when his mother called out to him that there was someone on the phone for him. He looked up at the sky in exasperation.it had to be Kyle. He silently swore to himself before walking in the house. As he picked up the phone he sighed waiting on Kyle's highly-strung voice.  
  
"Hi Kyle. Yes, I'm up. Sure, you can come 'round just now. No, of course I didn't say anything to Isabel. See you in 20 minutes."  
  
As he hung up the phone he looked at his clock- 8.35am. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes.hoping to get 5 minutes of quiet. His eyes had only been closed 2 minutes when his phone rang again. He pretended not to hear it but after the 8th ring he picked it up.  
  
"No Kyle, I told you.I haven't spoken to Tess and I didn't say anything to Isabel. Right I'll see you soon. Bye."  
  
With that he picked up the phone receiver, sat it off the hook and closed his eyes. Moments later he heard the distant noise of a car door close.Kyle!  
  
Wearily he got out of bed and replaced the receiver. Now he had to play the matchmaker between 2 different planetary species. One human.the other? Not.she was something else entirely...  
  
TBC 


	3. Come...Tell Dr Alex Your Problems...

Dinner, Dancing and Football: A Guy's Guide to Successfully Pursuing A Chezkoslovakian.  
  
Kyle Valenti was sitting in Alex Whitman's bedroom. He was actually lying on Alex's bed while Alex adopted the therapist position on a chair beside his bed.  
  
"Alex? Is this really necessary? It's humiliating enough to be asking you, of all people, for advice on dating…"  
  
As the words escaped his mouth he instantly realised what he said…and looked quickly at Alex to see his reaction.  
  
"Oh dammit! I did not just make fun of him…please don't have been listening! Please don't have been listening! Oh dammit! He heard…"  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow and Kyle immediately shrinked back…fearing what was coming. Alex and Kyle had become really close in the past year. In fact, Alex was probably Kyle's closest friend. He knew more about him than anyone of his athletic friends who had known him for years. But Kyle had yet to see Alex angry or mad at him. Yet.  
  
"Excuse me? Who is it that is dating the prettiest woman in Roswell? Oh yeah…that would be…me. You can't even work out how to ask Tess out for dinner. So we do this my way or no way. If you have a problem with that why don't you go ask one of your football buddies for advice? Oh, I forgot they don't know about you being a wrestling Buddhist do they; which I suppose wouldn't do your cred much good. Hmmm, didn't Isabel date one of those jerks once? Maybe I'll ask her to have a word…or I'll ask her to talk to Tess…"  
  
"Make fun of me? Prepare to grovel…then we'll see what's humiliating "Buddha boy."  
  
Kyle smiled apologetically at Alex who was looking at him with a mixture of twisted amusement and a sort of insane grin. He was clearly enjoying having the upper hand in this situation.  
  
"Alex…Alex…you know I didn't mean it was humiliating asking YOU. I meant the whole situation was humiliating. I mean Alex; you are probably my closest guy friend…of course I thought of you first when I needed help. You know Isabel really struck gold when she found a guy as…cool…as you. I mean, you are a great friend to Maria, Liz, and the guys…and you know, I personally, think you give great advice. So I will sit down, shut up…and respect your…*brilliant*…methods."  
  
"Umm, I know you probably only said that stuff because you're worried about Tess finding out. But thanks. You're the first guy I'd go to if I needed help…although I'd obviously go to Max if I had killer alien after me…just 'cause he has neat powers. But for human stuff? I'd go straight to you, so apology accepted."  
  
They both looked at each other for a second…both glad to finally have someone to confide in and glad that it had finally been said to each other. After the second had passed Kyle lay back down on the bed and Alex leant back on his chair and put his feet on the bed before speaking.  
  
"Oh, by the way Kyle…you forgot something…it's Doctor Alex. I want to see if that sounds right before I give up my dreams of a rock band to become a relationship councillor."  
  
"Don't push it Whitman. I could still kick your ass…"  
  
"DOCTOR Whitman please. And anyway doesn't Buddha object to violence?"  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, *doctor Alex*, I have a date tonight…I think anyway. It was kinda confusing."  
  
"This much I gathered from the multitude of phone calls I got all night. I have just one question though; Tess and Max are dating…aren't they? I mean…despite last night…"  
  
"I don't know, she says she's through with him…but I worry that all he has to do is click his fingers and she'll go running…again. I don't know if she's ready for it."  
  
"Listen, Kyle. I have no doubt that Tess wants to go out with you. But are you certain that she doesn't just see you as a good shoulder to cry on? I mean, she's been hung up on Max for nearly 2 years…and that's not counting all the memories of Ava's wherein she remembers her love of Zan."  
  
"I know…I know! It's just…I really want her to be wanting more than that! I really want her to want to spend time with me…not Max. Last night if you could have seen her…or even heard her. It just sounded like she didn't want Max anymore…and it was her that said "date" so I don't know if that was because she was upset. But it could be because she wants it to be a date right?"  
  
Alex looked at Kyle. He was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling and his voice was desperate for the right words to be said back to him. He didn't think that it was a good idea for Kyle to get so worked up for a date with Tess…but Alex knew better than anyone that to date someone when the odds are working against you took determination and you had to be prepared to be hurt. He had to experience both before he got lucky and Isabel reciprocated his feelings. And it had been worth it all.  
  
"Listen Kyle, I would go on your instincts. You were there after all, and I know that Tess really cares about you more than maybe she even knows. So I, personally, think you should trust your instincts. Besides, Max has treated her so badly that I doubt she will ever want to date him again. You could be just what she needs…so go for it."  
  
Kyle sat up and looked at him hopefully.  
  
"You think so? You aren't just saying it to shut me up?"  
  
"Kyle…3 words for you: Isabel and Me. You don't think I got her with waiting on her to chase after me do you? I had to put in some serious man- hours…and get humiliated. But in the end it was all worth it. That night at the prom when we were outside under the stars…just dancing. She looked in my eyes and I knew she felt the same way that I did but she was terrified of being hurt. So I just held her that little bit tighter and closer to me…just to let her know that I wasn't going anywhere…no matter what. That's what you have to do with Tess. Prove to her that she's the only woman for you, because I bet she feels as threatened of Liz as you do of Max. Let her know that you will be there for her always. No matter what."  
  
"I…I…thanks Alex. You're right! I will go and just be myself. I'll take her somewhere nice…and prove to her that I lov…that I want to be there for her, I mean."  
  
"I didn't know you were in love with her Kyle."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I guess I might, it's just..."  
  
"Complicated? Aren't they all? You know the inter planetary aspect does kind of confuse things just a little."  
  
"You know sarcasm isn't your strong suit Doctor. Now stop trying to analyse me and get your butt in gear and help me find a nice restaurant."  
  
With that Alex got of the seat and held his hand out to help Kyle get off the bed. Kyle looked at the outstretched hand and immediately grabbed it. This was different. It was different to have a friend that knew so much about him. It was different to be nervous about a date with a girl. It was different to be this happy. It was good but it was different. As he got to his feet he punched Alex in the arm.  
  
"Thanks for this…thanks for it all."  
  
"No problem…trust me its better than sitting with 2 girls and commenting on whether their shade of lipstick matches their outfit exactly. Besides…if I didn't help out poor Tess would be stuck eating in some cheap and nasty Mexican restaurant."  
  
"Hey!…"  
  
With that he walked out the room and began to think about what Tess was doing. Was she still in bed? Was she calling Max? Did she even remember about their date tonight? With that he sighed, she was probably going to cancel. There was no way she could possibly feel the same as he did was there?  
  
TBC 


	4. Isabel Evans: Romance Councilor At Your ...

Dinner, Dancing and Football: A Guy's Guide to Successfully Pursuing A Chezkoslovakian.  
  
Tess Harding had been awake for hours. She had been sitting in her room when she heard Kyle leave the house at about 8am. She looked at the clock as it ticked slowly…it was only 9.37am…and Isabel was due soon. She really needed the help. As she looked at her outfit in the mirror she gently picked up the jacket that was carelessly flung over the chair. As she brought the fabric to her cheek she sighed loudly.  
  
"Sister Tess…remember that…he sees you as a sister…don't go falling any deeper…it can't work. No matter what was said last night…or how badly you want it to…you have to wait for and want Max. Not Kyle."  
  
She felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was crying over him…what was that all about? She almost felt like laughing as another tear threatened to fall down her cheek as she heard a voice shout from the other room.  
  
"Tess? Will you get the door?"  
  
She immediately put the jacket down and wiped her eyes as she looked in the mirror. It wasn't that obvious she had been crying…no one would notice. As she walked to the door and opened it she saw Isabel standing there expectantly. Before Tess had even opened her mouth Isabel looked at her concerned.  
  
"Why have you been crying? Is everything alright? Kyle didn't cancel did he?"  
  
Jim Valenti had come down the hall and was now standing behind Tess and Isabel; he couldn't help but hear about his son.  
  
"Kyle didn't cancel what? Is everything alright Isabel? It's awfully early for my son to be out the house on a Saturday…and for you to have visitors Tess…the two of you aren't up to something are you?"  
  
Tess turned slowly and looked at the man she had grown to love like a father…if only she felt the same about his son, things would be a lot less complicated. How was she going to explain this one to him? It wasn't like she could say:  
  
"Oh by the way Sheriff, funny story…I'm in love with your son and I'm trying to make him fall in love with me too. I'm finding it hard to keep any self-control when I'm around him and not only that but I fully expect that if we kissed I would probably explode something, possibly myself…so is that ok?"  
  
Isabel immediately pushed past her and stood in front of the sheriff giving him a smile. She knew that Tess was having problems thinking of an excuse at the moment so she had to step in; and if her excuse was useful to her as well…no one would figure it out.  
  
"Um…we are up to something…all of us, even Kyle. We needed him to keep Alex occupied this morning while me, Tess and the rest of the guys plan a party for his 18th birthday…you know- Surprise!"  
  
"Oh…you all never said anything Tess. When is it? You aren't having it here are you?"  
  
"June 21st. And no…I think it will be the Crashdown…Tess, what do you think?"  
  
Tess looked on in disbelief at her friends' story…now they had to plan a party as well…and was Isabel smiling? She was glad that she had landed them in it? Now they had to plan a party in less than a week…and she still had a date tonight! God she could kill her…  
  
"I think…I think we should see what the others think…we should go now in fact. C'mon Isabel."  
  
With that she grabbed her friend and yelled goodbye to Jim as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Isabel Evans I cannot believe you just did that to me! You used my own situation to help you coerce Kyle and me to help you plan a party for Alex…didn't you?"  
  
Isabel looked indignant as she answered…how dare she grab her and yell at her…she was the one that was trying to help her out! She was here for her…and she begrudged giving the tiniest bit of help?  
  
"You know what Tess? I came here to help you out…I stepped in when the Sheriff asked you what was going on and you were stammering like an idiot. Perhaps I said about a party because that's the only feasible excuse I could think of? You know, if you prefer we can go in there and tell him that I'm here to help you work out the best way to get his son to make a move on you…would that be more appealing to you than giving me a few hours help? I didn't think so…"  
  
"You didn't answer my question…and no, no it wouldn't be more appealing…so I guess I'm sorry…"  
  
"Hmmph…I should think so too. Right c'mon, jump in…we have to make a move…"  
  
With that Isabel started the jeep moving.  
  
"Listen…I'll help with Alex's party…but can we get down to tonight? I really need your help."  
  
"I know and that's why we're going somewhere else. Listen, Alex and Kyle are very different…you know Kyle's obnoxious, arrogant, shallow, vain and …weird. Alex is…well, he's not any of those…well, he can be weird but in a sweet, cute way…like one time he asked me out for a date and picked me up at 2am, so we could go stargaze and see the sun rise. It was beautiful…"  
  
"This is not helping Isabel! So you have the most romantic boyfriend on the planet! 9 out of 10 guys are in capable of that! God, I'd have been better asking Maria for help…And anyway, Kyle is sweet…and if you knew him better you would see that he puts up a front in school…a bit like you do. He is the sweetest guy and sometimes he'll…he'll come in my room when he knows I'm upset with these…these Tabasco sauce pancakes that I know he hates but he makes them and brings them in with a cup of coffee and some lame joke, he makes me laugh. He makes me feel good. Like I'm normal…like I'm important…like he's at least glad I'm there."  
  
"Like he loves me."  
  
Isabel turned around to look at Tess who was looking straight ahead on the road. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a sad smile on her face. She loved Kyle…she knew she loved Kyle and she felt guilty because of the Max thing. It must be really hard living in the same house as someone you feel as strongly about. It had been hard enough for her living in the same town as Alex when she had realised her feelings for him.  
  
"You're in love with him aren't you?"  
  
"Of course not...I mean, I care about him…but I…I love Ma…"  
  
"Do not even say you love Max, because we both know it's a lie. The whole of Roswell knows it's a lie."  
  
As Isabel slowed the jeep down Tess continued talking before she realised where they were.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. So what should I do tonight? Dress to kill or keep it casual? Isabel? Why are we stopping here? I don't think this is the best place to talk about this…we should go back to my place…not here."  
  
"Tess, this is the place that we need to be. I don't know what Kyle looks for in a girl and you say you don't. So there is only really one person that we can trust to help us."  
  
"I can't ask her…not after everything that's happened. Why would she help me? Let's just go…please."  
  
"C'mon, it'll be worth it she'll help you because she cares for Kyle, and she realises that you actually have an interest in something other than Max."  
  
With that Isabel pulled Tess out of the jeep and dragged her in through the double doors of the Crashdown café where a brown haired young waitress smiled warmly at Isabel and forced a smile at Tess.  
  
"Hi Liz, I was hoping that me and Tess could talk to you…we need your help with something…"  
  
TBC 


End file.
